Blood comes form the heart
by Rahzenshia-Ryshelle
Summary: What happens when Karin's cousins come for a visit? Will they succeed in ruining Karin's love life? Will Anju want to be more like them? Find out more inside!Madeup characters.


Karin looked up at the sky. She was told her cousins, Ivory and Riverviara, were going to be coming. They were very gorgeous in her eyes. They have dark black hair, olive colored skin, blue eyes, and Ivory had a mole under her right eye. They were to come for Christmas, and celebrate with them. Her mother was proud, they were from her father's side. They were European, and both in very bad situations, that's why they were coming. Their dad and mom were going through a divorce, and knowing Karin's dad, offered to spend the holiday's with them. They always made Karin feel insignificant, cause they got all the attention.

She walked into their mansion, and simultaneously, she heard lots and lots of yelling. That's when she sighed, they had arrived. She walked into the main room, and looked. they where more beautiful, than she had imagined. She looked, walked up to Ivory, and held out her hand. In response, Ivory grabbed her outstretched hand, and shook it. they both smiled at each other although, Karin really didn't mean it. Ren, and Anju both walked in at that time, and Riverviara was surprised. Her and Ren had been dating, and didn't know they were cousins. Karin looked at Ren, who was just as surprised as Riverviara, and she couldn't help but laugh.

Anju sat with Ivory outside, looking up at the brightly lit stars. In Anju's eyes, Ivory, in this light, was gorgeous. Ivory smiled, her smiles were always true, unlike Karin and Ren. Her mother, she heard, was shouting in the phone about her cousins coming to visit unexpectedly. Anju thought it quite unnecessary to yell, but her mother was a demon of rude behavior. Anju looked up at Ivory, who was smiling, was she okay, or was something wrong. As Ivory smiled a single tear ran down her cheek. Anju put her thumb on Ivory's cheek, and wiped away her tear. Ivory hugged Anju, and began to cry silently, as Anju hugged her back. Soon she had her composure, and she looked Anju in the eyes "Sweetheart, when you grow up, you'll understand what I go through when your mother tells you. For now, we're living with you." Anju couldn't help but be happy when she said that, she absolutely loved her cousins. They let her do what they did, whether it was torturing the local people, or watching a horror film, she got to join in. She could never understand why Karin didn't like them very much, they were only showing her a good time.

Just as Anju was about to hug Ivory again,someone threw something at Ivory, and Ivory fell off the roof. Anju cried out as she heard the sound of someone hit the cement below. Then she climbed down when she saw who was lurking in the shadows. It was Ivory's stalker, both of them had many stalkers. Some went too far, like this one. He came out of the shadows, and walked up to her limp body. He began to pick her up, but then stopped. He pulled her head toward his, and pushed his lips to hers, that's when Anju used her bats, she controlled, to go after him. She was very angry with this unknown man, and fluttered down from the roof. She grabbed Ivory, and she opened her eyes, in Anju's hands, as she held Ivory's head, something sticky stuck to her hands. She let go of Ivory's head, and saw red. Ivory smiled anyway, and whispered in Anju's ear "  
Don't worry, it's just a scratch. I don't need you to cry for me," she said getting up. She stood, and grabbed Anju's hand. "Come on, let's go to the park." Anju looked up "At this hour? It's almost midnight." Ivory smirked, and gave Anju a look "Sweetheart, I've been out later than this. Let's go." Anju followed as her and Ivory left for the park. Riverviara watched as Ivory and Anju left, and looked at the clock. Why on earth were they going to leave the grounds at this hour, but then again, this is when were most active. Cause of course, vampires hate the sun, and any source of light.

At some other end of the street, a gang stood, and they watched as the two beautiful girls came near. A boy, Kenta Usui, watched as they neared the gang, fearing of what might happen to Karin's little sister. They walked up to the girls, Ivory looked annoyed "Look asswhole, we don't want any trouble with something the likes of you. So, if you don't mind, we'd like to get to the park, without being hassled by a bunch of hobos. Can you move out of my way now?" The men were angry, you could tell, by the way their faces were red. Anju looked up at Ivory, who always seemed to protect her, even if it cost her her life. Anju could always tell her cousins were vampires, even when she was a baby, because, they'll teeth were always sharpened to a fine point. Also theirs stuck out of their mouth sometimes, because they were so long. They could never fully shut their mouths either, because of their teeth. The guys stil didn't let us by, which angered Ivory. She glared at them, and they reached out, and slapped her across the face. they slapped her so hard, she fell to the ground. As she tried to get up, they pulled out a knife, and brought it over the buttons of her shirt. With each button they cut off, all Anju could do was watch in horror. She kicked and screamed until they had her completely pinned, and Anju didn't know what to do, but run back home. As she left, she saw Ivory being beaten, and then, them ripping off her shirt. That's when Anju ran home, to get help.


End file.
